Enyahlah Writer Block
by Kirigayakyuu
Summary: Sekuel dari fic, "Writer Block". Midorima yang terkena Writer Block, mendapatkan moodnya kembali setelah membaca fic absurd dari author baru di fandom 'Koroko no Bashuke' bernama 'Ravenhawk'


"Hn… karena ini bulan Juli…" Manik _emerald_ menatap layar didepannya. Ya, layar apa lagi kalau bukan layar; PC. "Cerita tentang liburan musim panas saja ya?"

Mengenai masalah sebelumnya, Midorima Shintarou—si _author_ yang terkena _writer block_ —baru saja menemukan semangat juang— _uhuk_. Semangat mengetiknya kembali.

Bagaimana? Berterima kasih lah kepada _author_ ber _penname_ 'Ravenhawk' yang membuat _mood_ Midorima—atau lebih dikenal sebagai Tsunderima di Fanfixt—kembali lagi. Hanya karena dia membaca hasil karya berjudul 'Glasses' yang _absurd_ nya minta ampun, _mood_ mengetik Midorima kembali. Ya. Begitu saja. Langsung kembali.

Tidak hanya karena itu juga sih. Akibat _review_ nya (yang tidak kalah _absurd_ dengan fic yang dibaca) dibalas oleh Ravenhawk, ide bermunculan bak kunang-kunang dibenaknya.

Intinya, _thanks to Ravenhawk_.

"Haaah… aku butuh udara segar."

Baru saja ingin menyentuh jejeran tombol dihadapannya, namun iMac berwarna hijau langsung ditutup dan dimasukan kedalam _tote bag_ —yang warnanya sama dengan surainya. (Midorima tergila-gila dengan warna hijau)

"Untung _lucky item_ hari ini hanya buku tulis." Tangan kiri berperban—entah kenapa dia suka melakukan hal-hal aneh seperti itu—mengambil pulpen dan buku tulis (yang juga **pasti** berwarna hijau) dari meja belajar (percayalah kalau meja belajarnya berwarna hijau) dan ikut memasukkannya kedalam _tote bag_. Tak lupa kunci apartemen dibawanya. (bahkan gantungan kuncinya juga berwarna hijau)

Kaus hijau polos berwarna hijau (tentu saja) dan celana _legging_ hitam (untung bukan hijau) menjadi kostumnya hari ini. Walaupun Midorima terkena _writer block_ dari seminggu yang lalu, dia masih ingat mandi kok. Bajunya saja tetap diganti. Bahkan pakaian dal— _uhk_.

Sambil menenteng _tote bag_ di tangan kirinya, Midorima berangkat dari rumah.

* * *

.

.

 **Enyahlah Writer Block**

 _A_ _ **kikyuu**_ _Fanfiction_

 _Kuroko no Basuke ©_ _ **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

 _Sequel From:_ _ **Writer Block**_

 _ **Warn:**_ _entahlah, pasti banyak. Apalagi typo, dan alur kecepetan. Gaje juga. Yah, gitu deh efek abis WB bertaun-taun /ga_

.

.

* * *

Taman kota menjadi tujuan Midorima.

Tidak begitu jauh dari apartemennya. Hanya butuh berjalan kaki lima tahun— _uhuk_. Lima menit, dan dia sudah sampai didepan gerbang berpapan 'T4m4n K0t4'— _uhuk_. 'Taman Kota'

Tempatnya sepi, padahal dulu ramai. Bahkan sempat menjadi tempat tongkrongan cabe-cabean— _uhuk_.

Setelah masuk kedalam, Midorima menoleh kanan-kiri. Mencari bangku taman untuk dimakan—salah. Diduduki.

"Ah, ada."

Manik _emerald_ menemukan sebuah bangku taman yang panjangnya satu mil— _uhuk_. Sepatu _mijuno weif_ berwarna (tebaklah sendiri warna apa) berjalan melangkah kearah bangku.

Oh iya. Ada satu fakta yang kalian belum ketahui.

Bahwa, Midorima Shintarou adalah seorang Fudanshi.

Ya. Serius. Selain penyuka Yaoi, dia juga menyukai Yuri. Semua _genre_ hingga _rate_ Fanfixt pernah ditulisnya. Ya. Semua. Se-mu-a. 5 huruf, 3 suku kata. Kau, tahu maksudnya _semua_ , 'kan? Ya. Semua. _Rate_ M, _slash_ , normal, bahkan pernah ditulisnya. _Genre_ lawak sampai drama bak opera sabun juga pernah ditulisnya. Dan bagi para Fujodanshi, Tsunderima adalah surga asupan untuk setiap dua minggu sekali.

Ah, mengenai jadwal… Midorima memang memilki jadwal _publish_ fict lho. Sebulan minimal 4 fict di _publish_ nya. Entah lanjutan _multichapter_ , maupun _oneshot_. Dia memang hebat bisa membagi waktu seperti itu. Dua minggu sekali, Midorima mempublish _rate_ M. Paling sering sih Yaoi sih. Soalnya banyak peminat. Terkadang juga pairing normal, atau Yuri. Jadi, jangan percaya dengan wajahnya yang kelewat _ikkemen_. Otaknya diam-diam mes*u*m lho— _uhuk_.

Membuka isi _tote bag_ nya, ia mengeluarkan pisau, garpu dan sendok _stainless_ yang kinclong minta ampun. Serta teko teh dan gelas-gelasnya— _uhuk_. Salah skrip.

Membuka isi _tote bag_ nya, ia mengeluarkan mesin minuman yang biasanya ada dibandara-bandara— _uhuk_. Salah skrip lagi. Lagi pula, mana mngkin mesin minuman yang gedenya minta ampun bisa muat di tas sekecil itu!? Memangnya _tote bag_ mu itu kantungnya Doramemon!?

Membuka isi _tote bag_ nya, ia mengeluarkan sebuah amplop besar berwarna kecoklatan (untung bukan hijau) dan mengambil isinya. Didalam, terdapat lembaran-lembaran kertas yang berisi… naskah _manga_?! Menempatkan naskah ditangan kiri, tangan lainnya berkerja untuk menghubungi seseorang melalui ponsel berwarna, (ya. Warna itu) menunggu beberapa detik, akhirnya seseorang menjawab.

"Maeno disini—"

Salah skrip lagi.

Membuka isi _tote bag_ nya, ia mengeluarkan benda kecil berbentuk kotak—alat perekam suara. Meletakkan rekorder ditangan kiri, tangan laainnya digunakan untuk membaca naskah, (kali ini naskah yang berbeda dari amplop salah skrip di atas) bukannya mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat, Midorima malah mendesah-desah(?) tidak jelas. Seperti "Ah, ya, ah terus" dan "Lebih dalam" .

Oh. Ternyata salah skrip. Lagi.

Sudah berapa kali dia salah skrip!?

Membuka isi _tote bag_ nya, ia mengeluarkan benda kotak pipih berwarna hijau yang diduga sebuah iMac. (kali ini tidak salah skrip, semoga.) dinyalakannya PC mahal yang dia temukan di tong sampah (beneran tuh!?).

"Hn… menurut peruntungan Oha-asa hari ini, cancer berada diurutan ke 2. Jadi nasibku akan baik. Apa lagi aku membawa _lucky item_ nodayo." Sekejap sebuah buku tulis (warnanya apa ga usah ditulis ya) sudah bertengger(?) manis ditangan kirinya.

Ah iya. Midorima selain seorang _Author,_ Fudanshi, dan _shooting guard_ di tim basket SMA-nya, dia juga percaya dengan hal-hal bernama 'ramalan'. Mana suka baca buku, pinter pula, ber- _megane_ juga. _Ikkemen_ lagi. Unik, tapi… yah… pesonanya tak bisa ditolak 'kan?

"Aku harus membuat _plot_ cerita nanodayo—"

Baru saja matanya berpaling dari layar PC—yang dianggapnya layar menuju surga— _emerald_ sudah dimanjakan (lagi) dengan layar surga.

Sekarang, dihadapannya, seorang lelaki (antara laki-laki atau perempuan kurang tahu. Yang pasti, _fudandar_ (fudanshi radar) nya Midorima menyatakan orang itu adalah _uke_ ) tengah tertawa riang mengamati kupu-kupu terbang di sekelilingnya.

Mungkin kata 'woah' atau 'wow' atau 'emejing' atau…. 'anjay' tidak cukup mewakilkan perasaan Midorima sekarang. Lelak—orang _itu_ , sungguh menawan bagi Midorima (yang tengah _blushing_ gaje).

Melupakan fakta dia harus segera mengetik, alih-alih menyentuh _keyboard_. Matanya saja terus mengikuti gerak-gerik lelak—orang _itu_ dengan asiknya. Kalau memang merasa begitu tertarik, mengapa Midorima tidak menyapa orang itu?

Oh iya. Dia kan _tsundere_. Mana mungkin mau menyapa duluan. Pas banget sama _pen name_ Fanfixt-nya. 'Tsunderima'.

Lelak—orang _itu_ , menyudahi ajang 'main sama kupu-kupu' dan beralih ke tas hitamnya.

Ia mengeluarkan sebuah _microphone_ dan _speaker_ besar. Lalu menyanyi (baca: teriak-teriak _absurd_ ) sambil berdiri diatas bangku—salah skrip.

Ia mengeluarkan sebuah senjata AK-27 dan memasang seragam tempur (entah dia dapatkan dari mana) di tindak lanjuti dengan teriakkan "KAMI AKAN MELINDUNGI PERPUSTAKAAN! KARENA KAMI ADALAH PRAJURIT PENJAGA BUKU SERTA PERPUSTAKAAN—" salah skrip.

Midorima menonton sambil _sweatdrop_. Batinnya mengatakan, "Kok sepertinya, aku pernah melakukan hal yang sama ya… namun dimana?" ber-déjà vu ria.

Ia mengeluarkan sebuah ayam(?) dari tasnya dan daun kol hijau segar yang baru dipetik dari sawah(?). Mengelus-elus sayang hewan maskot 'Kei-ep-chi'. Bergumam, "Nagoya… Nagoya tahu ga kenapa Shizuku 'engga mau jadi pacark—" salah skrip. Lagi.

Ia mengeluarkan benda pipih berbentuk kotak berwarna hitam dari tasnya. (kali ini dapat dipastikan kalau tidak mungkin ada salah skrip) diduga benda itu sama dengan benda yang tengah bersemayam ditangan Midorima; iMac beda warna. Menyalakan 'si benda mahal' dan mengambil telpon genggam. Menghubungi seseorang. Midorima masih menonton khusyuk.

"Ah? Halo Lucy! Ada apa mencariku? Aku tidak bolos ko—"

Kenapa masih salah skrip?

Oke. Ralat sampai 'si benda mahal'.

Midorima terus menatap lelaki 'anggun' disebrangnya. Hingga si surai hijau punya keyakinan kalau; orang itu juga _author_ sama sepertinya.

Ia, meneguhkan hati.

Menggeteng iMac hijau ditangan kiri, Midorima Shintarou mengikuti takdir. Takdir untuk menyapa si lelaki 'anggun'.

"U-um, halo?"

 _Tte_ , kenapa sapaanya seperti tidak yakin begitu!?

Yang disapa menyahut, namun tidak menoleh. "Ya, halo juga~" masih fokus ke layar bercahaya dihadapannya yang sepertinya lebih menarik serta penting dari pada mengobrol dengan orang asing bersurai alien.

"A-apakah kau seorang _author_?" tanya Midorima garuk-garuk—ragu-ragu.

Diam sebentar, lalu lelaki anggun ini melanjutkan fokusnya ke layar PC.

"Ya, aku memang _author_. Kok kau tahu?"

' _cih. Dia bertanya tapi tidak menatap wajahku. Aku kan ganten—_ ' Midorima mengenyahkan batin _absurd_ nya. "Uh, itu karena ada…" dagu lancip menunjuk ke arah utara. Spontan, si lelaki anggun (yang fokusnya bisa terbagi dua) melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Midorima.

"A-ah?"

Sebuah papan ber-LED cahaya kerlap-kerlip bertuliskan 'Orang ini Author lho!~' dengan panah menunjuk kepala _raven_. Tentu saja Midorima tahu. Bahkan orang bodoh pun belum tentu tahu—orang bodoh pun tahu.

"Sejak kapan papan ini ada di—Shin-chan?"

 _Manik_ onyx _bertemu dengan_ emerald _, bung._

"He?" tanda tanya besar imajiner muncul menjadi _background_ Midorima.

"K-kau… S-s-s-s-Shin-chan… 'kan?"

"Haaah?"

.

.

.

.

.

 _To be continued, maybe._

* * *

 ** _Kyuu's note:_**

hai.

iya. hai

saia kembali dari WB :'v

meski yah... udah lah :'v

langsung penjelasan ya.

maksud tentang salah skrip. midorima kan kena ke kuroshitsuji, durarara! sama gekkan shoujo no nozaki-kun... kalo takao itu utapri, toshoukan sensou, sama servant x service :'v segitu aja ngejelasinnya :'v soalnya mungkin ada yang ga tau jadi ga ngefils lawak garingnya :'v

ini udah kelar dari jam 7 mlm. berhubung kuota... jadi ya gitu deh :'v

mengenai next apdet, mungkin akan bertuju ke MEAO ya. Nyanko itu... saia masih belom nemu plot :'v bhak.

oke bai.

rifiw ditunggu.

titikpun gapapa.

kali ini pasti saia balesin tu atu. tapi kalo ga ngerti ampyun yak :'v

 _salam tatsun yang minta di tsun,_

 ** _kikyuu_**


End file.
